Unique Attractions
by loli-hime
Summary: A prophecy written years before their time. Love found in the most unexcepted places. A hated man. A father. Secrets. A world of darkness. An old friend back from the shadows. NejixSakura, InoxShikamaru, KibaxHinata, NarutoxSasuke, LeexTenten.
1. What could she possibly want?

Unique Attractions 

_What could she possibly want?_

Notice: I do not own Naruto. Which means I don't own Neji -tear-

**Summary: **_Sliver eyes stared up at a white ceiling. A prophecy written years before their time. Love found in the most unexpected places. A hated man. Secrets. A father. A world of darkness. An old friend back from the shadows. Get ready for the unique attractions! __NejixSaku, InoxShika, KibaxHina, NaruxSasu, LeexTen_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"T-Tsunade wants everyone to meet in her office a-at 11:30 today. W-W-ill you be ready?"

His sliver eyes stared up at the white ceiling of his room in the Hyuga manor.

Neji had been lying awake for quite some time not wanting to leave the warmth of his bed or face his cousin, Hinata, who had been knocking quietly on the door for some time now.

"N-Neji-nii-san…?" Hinata stuttered from the hall, "W-We need t-to leave soon."

She inhaled deeply. "T-Tsunade wants everyone to meet in her office a-at 11:30 today. W-W-ill you be ready?"

Hinata waited quietly outside his door for an answer.

And waited…

And waited…

And-

"N-Neji…?"

Neji sighed deeply as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and touched his feet to the floor.

"Yeah alright" He called, "All meet you at the front door in a minute or two".

"O-Oh, okay!" Hinata replied as she turned down the hall and into the kitchen.

Neji's frowned deepened, if Tsunade wanted everyone there that meant Lee too.

He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing that goofy grin of his. Instead of only days ago when Lee had finally asked out Tenten, the new love of his life (she said 'yes'), it seemed liked years that all of Konoha had had to put up with seeing them everywhere together, listening to them talk about their future's together. Just thinking about it had made his head hurt.

_Jealously? _

No, definitely not. There was **no** way in hell _**he**_was jealous.

_Right?_

Neji pulled on his usual clothes and headed for the front door to meet Hinata.

_What could Tsunade possibly want?_

Hinata greeted Neji they same way she always did with a low bow and a word or two.

Silently, the two headed to the center of their village hidden in the leaves. The sound of birds singing in the trees and children playing in the near by river could be heard by both Hyugas. Someone behind them was laughing. You could distinctively tell that were at least six of them. Neji knew he had heard their laughter before but he was unable to register where exactly he had heard it.

Hinata knew though. She knew each and everyone of them. She had grown use to them. After all, with her and the missing member of team seven, Uchiha Sasuke included, they became 'the rookie nine'. But out of her eight friends, there was one she knew the second he let out his first words, which in fact, were the words that had started the fit of wild laughter to begin with.

Kiba Inuzuka was in the group.

She knew his laugh. She would have known his laugh from anywhere. His light chuckle. The way he looked when he laugh. His sweet dark eyes becoming slits and his mouth showing all of his perfect teeth. That alone, was enough to cause a comatose. _My goodness what has this loud and head-strong boy done to me? _

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba, that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Shikamaru said lazily while trying to catch his breath after finishing his part of the fit of laughter.

"Then why were you laughing so hard!" Sakura choked, trying to stop laughing but laughing all the more because she couldn't. Shikamaru just shot her a glare. "Hey" she continued, "Isn't that Neji and Hinata? It is isn't it! Hey Neji! Hinata!"

Seven of the rookie nine members stared ahead excepting the heads of the ninja in front of them to turn.

They didn't.

"Maybe they didn't hear you" Ino said

" Step aside ladies and allow a profession through" Kiba said, moving to the front of the group. "HEY NEJI! HINATA!"

No reply.

"NEJI! HINATA!"

Neji's head turned to Hinata, he whispered some thing then turned back to the path ahead of them.

"...hmm...One more time I guess." Kiba sucked in a huge breath "NNEEEJJJJJIIIIIIIIIII! HHHIIINNNNATTAAAA!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Neji screamed to the group of seven after re-appearing behind them.

"...ugh...well we are all headed to Tsunade's office...we thought maybe you wanted to walk with us..." Kiba smiled in Hinata's direction and she burst into a flaming red ball of embarrassment, seeing this made not only Kiba smile but Ino and Sakura as well.

"Well we don't'' Neji's monotone voice announced.

"P-Please N-Neji, I wouldn't mind w-walking with t-them" Hinata whispered. She looked at Kiba who stood smiling back at her,

"That's my girl" He said. Hinata turned an even brighter shade of red and focused her eyes down into the dirt road.

"Fine, but stay away from her" Neji growled at Kiba.

Sakura smiled. Ino smiled. Both girls could feel it. Kiba and Hinata. _What a unique attraction._

The large group stared up at the Fifth Hokage's office.

"I wonder..." Sakura sighed "I wonder what she could possibly want.

Neji stared at the pink hair ninja. It was like she had read his mind. He had just started to re-think the same thing.

_What she could possibly want?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Alaina**- YES! MY FIRST CHAPTER! -tears of joy-

**Sakura-** -Hands tissue-

**Alaina-** -sobs- T-Thanks you!

**Neji- **...girls...

**Alaina-** Stop! Review time! Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum, REVIEW TIME! (:


	2. A solo's not for everyone

**Unique Attractions**

_A solo isn't for everyone _

Notice: I still do not own Naruto. Which means I still don't own Neji :(

-------------------------------------------------------

A new mission.

That's what Tsunade had on her mind when the top ninja arrived in her office.

But it was what Neji had expected wasn't it? When his shy cousin had knocked on his bedroom door earlier that morning to tell him about this 11:30 meeting. Hinata had informed him that Tsunade had wanted everyone there. Neji just didn't think she meant _everyone._

Standing in the lower level of Tsunade's large office was every member of 'the rookie nine', well of course every member except Sasuke Uchiha, the member who had left the village to continue on his twisted path of revenge against his older brother. But to Neji's surprise the rest of his team, team 13, was not present. Where were Lee and Tenten? Why weren't they here? These questions though, had no time to be answered due to Tsunade's loud female voice powering over the teens. But these weren't ordinary teenagers, there was something very unique about each and every of the children in the room.

Power.

Well to be exact, their power.

The inner power that divided the weak from the strong. And that was exactly what Tsunade had it do.

"When I call you name", the blonde in her mid fifties started, "Please exit the room swiftly and silently through the door to my right" Tsunade pointed to a small rust colored door the looked like it hadn't been used since the 1920's. "In the hallway outside that door, you will find your name on a blue list to the left by the stairs. Please check off your name and take the letter inside the envelope with you name on it. This letter contains information on your new mission. A solo one."

Names were called and many people left the room. But Neji's name was not called. He stood in front of Tsunade's office and rapidly looked around.

He wasn't alone.

Everyone left standing in the room looked as confused as he felt.

But, unfortunately, many of the face's he saw this morning were left with him in the large office.

And the annoyed him.

A lot.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked around to find she too was not the only one left standing.

In front of her stood a very angry looking Hyuga, Neji. To her left Ino and Hinata on her left. Shikamaru stood lazily behind them and Naruto to his right. Kiba stood all alone in the very back.

"I'm sure _almost _everyone has noticed that they are not alone. There name was not called." Tsunade began to explain. "There are seven of you left in this room. You all know each other. I don't care if you like each other or not. You seven will be working together from now on. Any questions?"

Naruto's hand flew up fast. Many in the room doubted if he even had time to register what they were just told.

"Is this a new mission?!? Why? Why us? How come we didn't leave the room? Why old lady?"

"Of course this is a new mission! The seven of us will be on a team together. Man, this is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru complained loudly.

"W-What kind of mission?" Hinata stuttered unsurely.

"Well, it will be an other 'A-rank mission if that's what you mean. The seven of you will assisting the Kazekage and staying in the sand village until this mission is complete. Garra-sama will explain everything to you once you have arrived Sunagakure. The Kazekage will show you to the house you will be staying in." Tsunade smiled. "I am aware that it could use a bit of work. There are three bath rooms and four bed rooms. Oh, and Garra will be staying with you."

The group nodded.

Naruto worked his mathematical skills by counting on his fingers then screamed, "HEY! What a minute old lady Hokage"

"Yes, Naruto what is it now?"

"Who's sharing a room with who? I don't want to sleep with Garra!"

"I'll leave that to be decided amongst yourselves. You are all demisted. Be here tomorrow at 5:00am, sharp."

"But wait, Wait, WAIT!" Naruto hollered. " Why aren't we doing solo missions? Huh? Why do we need to be a team of seven?"

"That will all be explained tomorrow, I'm sure." The fifth Hokage smiled. " Everyone else is on a 'B-rank' mission. The seven of you will be tested like never before. Besides, a solo's not for everyone. Now go home, pack your bags and I will see you all here bright and early tomorrow morning."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino sighed deeply as she and her best friend Sakura left the Hokage's office. "Tested like never before...hmmm..."

" ...I was just thinking about that too." Sakura nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alaina-** Woot! Another whole chapter! Sorry it's so short. Next will be longer, and more exciting. Please R&R!


	3. Another glance at the clock

Unique Attractions

_Another glance at the clock_

Notice: I _still _do not own Naruto. Which means I _still_ don't own Neji :(

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura crashed loudly to the floor as her alarm sounded at 3:30am.

She rolled off the floor, untangled herself out of the covers and walked into the bath with her clothes for the day in hand. She turned on the water in the shower and waited for the water to become almost unbearably hot. She loved hot showers. Especially on crisp, dark fall mornings such as this one. She walked into the shower and stood there. She finished washing her hair and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel as the frigid air stung her body.

The clock told her it was now 4:00 am.

_I shouldn't be up this early. _Sakura yawned loudly. She hated mornings, almost as much as she hated the man that broke her best friend's heart, Sasuke Uchiha.

_I still don't understand why he still loves him_. Sakura cursed him out loud. _Do you know that he still loves you? Would you even care?!_

She pushed all thoughts of him out of her head and got dressed. She would be meeting most of her new team outside the local coffee shop, Kayo's bean at 4:30. She stole another glance at the clock.

4:14 am.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood above his double bed.

_It looks so empty. It feels so empty. I miss you. Why? Well, that's something I'm unable to explain because it's not something I fully understand yet. I've been trying to find out, I really have. I asked Sakura the other day.. She said ' if it's meant to be it will happen, if it's meant to be fate will make it happen.' _

_My heart is slowly deteriorating with the absence of you._

_I no longer think it's meant to happen. _

Still in his pajamas, Naruto walked into his small master bathroom wondering if he should shower or not.

He decided against it.

He woke up late anyways.

4:17.am.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

4:18am.

Kiba smiled to himself. Yes, it was incredibly early in the morning and yes, the alarm that went off at 4:00 pulled Hinata and him apart in his dream but he didn't care. He would soon see Hinata's real smiling face. Nothing could beat that.

_Would her smile increase or disappear if I told her how I felt?_

He felt guilty. Was it wrong to think of his teammate that way? Surly not!

_...Right?_

Kiba put his breakfast dishes into the sink, feed Akamaru and headed out the door to meet his new team, his loyal dog dancing at his heels..

4:21am.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata stood in the chilly morning air outside the café, not wanting to go inside for fear of being alone.

4:26am.

A hooded figure walked swiftly up the path that lead to Hinata.

_Kiba? _

No, It wouldn't be. Kiba was late for everything, especially when it lead to something important. She thought about their many missions together and how they always had to wait for Kiba to arrive. A small smile formed on her lips.

A dog barked loudly from the direction the hooded figure.

Hinata could deny it no longer and blushed deeply. _It **is **Kiba-kun. _

"Good morning, Hinata!" Kiba pulled her into a large hug and Hinata's eye widen uncontrollably and she wished she could disappear before anyone could see the look on her face.

"S-Shall we go in and wait for the others?" She managed to say, hoping it would take her mind off the thoughts of Kiba's warm hug so her face could go back to it's normal, pale shade.

"Of course...why didn't go in when you arrived?"

" I..." Would he think of of her as weak and cowardly if she told him the truth? _I was scared to be inside by myself ._

"Hey guys!" Ino said cheerfully as she arrived at the coffee house.

_I'm saved!_

Naruto and Sakura had arrived with Ino. "Good morning!" Came Sakura's singsong voice. She looked tried.

"G-Good morning!" Hinata said to the group. She was much more comfortable around her best friends Sakura and Ino.

"Shikamaru's not here yet?" Ino pouted.

"He's probably still in bed." Naruto commented and yawned loudly. "I wish I was still in bed"

"Ugh...me too." Came a tried and lazy voice from behind them.

"Shikamaru!" Ino giggled loudly and threw her arms around her boyfriends neck.

"Yes you troublesome women, I'm here! How can you be so loud at this time of day?"

Kiba chuckled. "I thought you would have been used to her loud-mouth ways by now".

"So did I..."

Sakura sighed loudly and checked the watch on Naruto's wrist. " I guess we no longer have time for a coffee."

"Hmmm, I guess not." Naruto agreed.

Ino slipped her hand inside Shikamaru's "Let's get going then."

"Wait, is Neji meeting us there?" Sakura asked.

"Y-Yes" Hinata's answer came. "He laughed when I asked him to join us."

Sakura could picture it, Neji's deep laughter as him refused to join them so early in the morning.

"Figures"

The group slowly walked off toward the office their Hokage, unaware of the unique, dark eye's following their movement.

_They haven't changed a bit._

4:47 am.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alaina- **Okay, not _as_ exciting as I planned. A new chapter will be done by Tuesday, hopefully.

_**R&R!**_


	4. And a dramatic entrance

**Unique Attractions**

_And a dramatic entrance_

Notice: I still do not own Naruto. Which means I still don't own Neji.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A small dog's bark could be heard from in the distance as the long shadows were cast from a large group slowly approaching the freezing Hyuga. Tsunade had informed Neji when he arrived early that he was not allowed in until his entire team had arrived. He could not enter until he entered with his team. _"Your a team now, start acting like it, Hyuga!"_

The man in the shadows chuckled to himself. _So much like him, I was._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji!" Ino squealed when she and her friends approached the frost-bound Hyuga. "How long have you been out here?!"

Neji managed to let out a low grunt from his throat as the Hokage office tower's doors flow open and a warm smile on the face of Tsunade greeted them.

" Good-morning! Well no point in standing around here. Garra-sama is inside waiting in the meeting room. I've must be off, but please leave with him as soon as possible. Good luck. Oh, and update me as the mission progresses. Good-bye!" And with that the Hokage left the group of rather chilly teenagers.

"Well..." Shikamaru started before Ino could speak. Their hands still holding each others. "...that was..."

"...very strange..." Ino finished and Naruto nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Garra stood in the empty room, glanced behind him at the clock and sighed deeply. There would be no time for a in depth explanation on the mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stared ahead into the dark room waiting for a sign a life.

She sighed heavily after a moment or two. "It's not this room either!"

"Good God!" Ino complained while slamming another door shut, " I suppose it would have been too much trouble for Tsunade-sama to tell us where the meeting room was!"

"Apparently!" Kiba said with a unique 'Kiba like' expression on his face that caused Sakura, Hinata and Ino to laugh like maniacs.

Neji rolled his eyes and sighed as he poked his head out of a room without closing the door. "Will you shut up already? Garra's in here, come on!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stood in the doorway of the meeting room in front of Ino and behind Neji.

_Wow..._

She thought looking at Garra over Neji's strong shoulder. His sunset red hair was blowing gently from the breeze caused by the open window he was standing beside and his stunning teal eyes stood staring back at Sakura. It had been almost a year since the six-teen year olds had seen each other last, but Sakura had never had feelings for him before. Well, not like that. Since they became friends three years ago, they had hung out together and Sakura had even given him a nickname. Not that he had particularly enjoyed being called "Panda", he put up with it. Even when the name had become quite catchy and Ino and Hinata had started calling him "Panda" too.

Neji caught the Kazekage's glare and his eyes harden into a hateful stare.

"Not getting jealous are we Hyuga?" Kiba whispered so only they and Hinata could hear. Hinata smiled gently and warmly from her cousin to her crush.

_Foolish! _

Neji thought to himself. _I'm not jealous. And besides even I was, why would it matter to you two? Do I need your permission to be jealous? _Neji's usual frowned deepen greatly as he thought about the war going on inside of his head.

"I'm not jealous". He said calmly. Hinata nodded at her older cousin not daring to argue. Kiba simply put his hands behind his head and smirked though he didn't say anything, Neji knew he hadn't become rid of this discussion.

"Well..." The Kazekage started to give a brief explanation. " As I'm sure you have heard, **he** has succeeded in _his_ ''mission'' to kill Orochimaru." Garra paused and allowed the group to comprehend what he had just explained.

_...S-Sasuke?! _Naruto thought. His heart sank.

**Flashback**

Both teenagers hit the ground hard as their punches repealed each other. 

"You can't leave me again!" The blonde boy cried to his friend, rival and lover. 

"I'm sorry Naruto it...it can't be helped. Orochimaru needs to be dealt with."

"BUT NOT BY YOU!" 

"Yes, by me. " 

Sasuke stood up and released the charka strings he held pinning Sakura to the large tree beside the bench on which he had left her only a year ago.

"Sasuke...don't do this to us again!" The newly formed, strong willed girl shrieked "Don't...don't do this to him!"

Sasuke's eyes softened. "I-It can't be helped. I'm sorry Sakura...again. I'll be back after I've succeeded." Sasuke raised his left hand and Sakura blocked him, she knew he would try knocking her out that way again. Sasuke smirked and quickly grabbed both of her wrists and hit her neck. She gasped. "I'm sorry Sakura."

"Sasuke..." Hot salty tear were now threatening to fall from Naruto's blue eyes. "Sasuke...please." He inhaled. 

"If...if you love me...you won't leave me again."

The Uchiha cried. For the first time since the death of his clan, he cried. 

"Naruto...If I love you, I'll come back." 

**End of flashback.**

Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. She knew how he felt. Garra continued.

"And on top of that, Itachi has wiped out the remaining members of the Akatsuki in order to test himself once again." Another pause allowed the group to continue comprehending. "The Akatsuki attempted to kidnap me earlier on this week. I informed the Hokage, and now you are all standing in front of me wishing I hadn't." Garra chuckled.

Sakura glanced at her best male friend. She could tell Naruto hadn't heard a thing Garra had just explained.

"Kazekage-sama, do you know...the location of the Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto's stomach flipped and he immediately put himself back into the discussion.

"Yes."

Naruto's heart heaved itself into his throat. "Y-You do? Where is Sasuke?!"

Garra opened his mouth to answer, but a deep voice beat him to it.

"Guess".

Everyone in the room froze, well for the Kazekage.

A figure clothed in a darker than night black robe plummeted from the darkest corner of the ceiling.

"...Teme..."Naruto whispered.

"Welcome back. I bet you could of made your entrance more...dramatic." The Kazekage smiled. "Anyways we need to leave now. Any questions can be answered when we arrive at our next location."

"T-the safe house?" Hinata stuttered.

"Exactly".

-----------------------------------------------------------

Weakly and slightly shocked, the group exited the building and headed for the Kazekage's hidden village.

Sasuke walked up behind the blonde, silently and waltzed his hand around his waist. "You looked surprised to se me?" He heavily breathed into Naruto's pale ear.

"I...I..."

"Didn't think I'd come back?"

Naruto nodded.

"You have such a bad memory."

"I do?"

The Uchiha laughed. "I told you, If I loved you, I'd come back."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Alaina- **Bah! I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to upload this! Next chapter will hopefully be here within the week.

**Neji- **It better be.

**Alaina- **Please R&R!!!!


	5. His letter

**Unique Attractions**

_His Letter_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notice: I still do not own Naruto. Which means I still don't own Neji.

**Neji- **Wait! You can't start the next chapter yet. You need to tell the about the summary first.

**Alaina- ... **Right! I changed the summary again, it really just sums up the last chapter now. :)

**Naruto- **Here it is! -Beams-

_Sliver eyes stared up at a white ceiling. A new mission. A new house. A new team. Sasuke is back, Orochimaru is dead. Akatsuki was wiped out by Itachi. Itachi wants Garra. **They** have been sent as protection. NejixSak. InoxShik. NarxSas. KibaxHin. LeexTen._

**Sakura- **Tell her -points to Alaina- what you think.

**Ino-** -smiles- **_R&R!!!!_**

**Alaina-** WAIT! Also, I changed my pen name. Please take notice of that. It will **_NOT _**happen again :)

**Neji-** Will not? Ugh, You sound like Lee.

**Alaina-** ON WITH THE STORY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big.

Old.

Blue.

Were there better words to describe the house Tsunade had chosen for the elite ninjas? Probably not. Unless you wanted to describe the inside of the old, big and blue house. If that's what floats your boat, you might want to try the words dusty, freezing, filthy and once again the word blue.

Naruto glanced at a small table to the right of the door the teens had just walked through, he tugged on his sleeve until it was stretched much farther past his hand then it should be and he wiped the table until you could see the oak finish. It was a nice table. _I would be nicer if it wasn't covered with blue swirls though... _He thought. Garra placed the set of keys to the front door of the house on the blue swirled table.

"I wonder why Tsunade-sama only made four keys. After all she knew there would be the eight of us and well nine now... hey...does the Hokage know your back?" Sakura asked turning to Sasuke.

"Yeah, she was at the front gates with Genma Shiranui and Izumo Kamizuki when I arrived last night, she was on her way some where with a rather large garbage bag..." Sasuke explained and Sakura nodded.

" A rather large garbage bag...huh...that's a little strange." Ino said looking confused. Sakura nodded again.

"By chance" Kiba started, turning from Hinata to Sasuke. "Was this rather large garbage bag light blue?"

"I'm not sure" Sasuke admitted. "It was dark".

Hinata tried to hold back her quiet laughter as she, Ino and Sakura realized where Kiba was going with this interrogation.

"Well was it was this big?" Kiba moved his hands into a large open circle, causing him to look like he wanted a group hug.

"Pretty close, I guess. Why?"

"Well, I'm wondering if your sitting on it." Kiba snickered.

Sasuke shot up from the rather large, light blue garbage he was sitting on. He had thought it was a bean bag chair. I was soft enough to be. Slightly embarrassed, he admitted that this _did_ seem to be the bag he had seen the pervious night.

"Open it!" Naruto encouraged. "Come on Sasuke, open it!"

"Shut up dobe, and I might."

Naruto pouted and stared up into the onyx eyes of his lover. "Please". He whined, clutching and locking himself onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke rolled his dark eyes and lovingly gazed into the sapphire eyes pouting back at him.

"Please", Naruto asked again.

Sasuke's ice cold eyes melted into cool coal pools of sympathy at the sight before him. "Your pathetic."

The Uchiha bent down as he shook his blonde haired, blue eyed beauty off his right arm and kissed his forehead. Sasuke fumbled with the strongly tied rope keeping the rather large, light blue garbage bag closed tightly.

"Your pathetic." Naruto smiled sleepily.

Neji rolled his eye for at least the 22nd time that day. _What do they see in each other?_

Sasuke gave up on the rope and ripped the bag apart.

"Nice one". Kiba grinned bending down to lend a hand gathering up the remains of the light blue garbage bag.

The remaining elite ninjas, that were still standing, looked down the see what the garbage bag had revealed.

"It's...It's..." Hinata stuttered due to the fact she was in shock.

"MY GOD!" Ino shrieked, clearly annoyed. She bent down to the level of a newly reviled **dark **blue garbage bag. Sakura bent down beside Ino and Neji followed suit as well.

This rather large, dark blue garbage bag had not a rope to hold it together, but a single piece of thin red string and a note.

A note with highly familiar hand writing.

Highly familiar hand writing that belong to the fifth Hokage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who's going to read it?" Sakura questioned, taking the closest seat to her. Everyone had gather, luggage and all, into what seemed to be a decent sized living room.

"Oh! Oh! I will! I'll read it!" Naruto yelled bouncing in his seat on a comfortable navy blue couch. He received small flicks on each ears from each of the people he sat in between, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Let someone else read it dobe." Sasuke said glancing around the room for any volunteers. There weren't any.

"Fine" Sakura sighed and picked up the letter from a light blue and white glass table. "I'll read it." She cleared her throat quietly and glanced down at the neatly hand written words in front of her face.

"Um...Neji...maybe you should read it..."

Neji's pale face turned and his silver eyes meet her soft green ones. "I should...?"

Sakura nodded her head violently causing her thick, short pink hair to flop around her face and head like a fish out of water as she motioned for Neji to come grab the letter. Hinata giggled softly and Kiba warmly smiled at her while a faint but present blush crossed his cheeks.

Neji stood up and crossed the room to where the incredibly strong medic-nin sat. She handed him the short letter and he began reading it. His pale Hyuga eyes widen with each word he read.

"What's it say?! " Naruto asked bouncing in his sit once more.

Neji in hailed deeply and stared down at the word before him, watching them as if he had excepted them to disappear. They didn't.

"G-Go on Neji-nii-san." Hinata encouraged. Kiba put his hand over hers when she stuttered. _She only stutters when she talks to Neji...why is she so afraid of him?_

Neji in hailed again. He looked around before reading. Pale eyes like his own stared up at him, along with green, light brown eyes with two sets of blue and onyx eyes. He rolled his eyes once more at the look of anticipation in everyone's iris.

"Okay" Neji started and looked down at the letter...

**_"Neji, your father left these in your Uncle's possessions the night he died, then they were given to me until they would be needed most. It is time they were returned to you. They have been given to you to protect your important people, the ones you love. Use them well._**

**_-Tsunade."_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alaina- **I also don't own the words from Harry Potter that a quoted. Note I added words of my own, I'm not completely uncreative. And for all those wondering...Yes, that was my delightful attempt at a cliffhanger. :)

**Neji-** Attempt being the key word there...

**Alaina- ** -glares-

**Neji- **-glares back-

**Shikamaru-** Man they are troublesome! Now _**I** _have to say this. -sighs- What a drag... **_R&R! _** A new chapter will be up soon...

**Alaina- ** -continues to glare at Neji because she lost the last glaring contest and refuses to lose this one.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_See that purpley button there, telling you to review? Well, go on. Push it. I know you want to. :)_**


	6. The gift of protection

**Unique Attractions **

_The gift of protection _

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alaina-** Well here it is, the sixth chapter!

**Neji-** Why are you so happy? You lost in that staring contest or did you forget already? -smirks-

**Garra**- My god you two...anyways...I will be in this chapter!

**Alaina-** Heh...sorry about that, I kind of forgot he was there already... and I still pondering of how Lee and Tenten will show up. Maybe they can just walk in or something...?

**Neji-** Yeah you keep pondering that...try not to pull a head muscle or something...

**Alaina-** And thank you to everyone who reviewed! You all are so sweet :). But anyways, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All eyes stared up at the shocked and confused Hyuga as he, Neji, wrapped his pale fingers around the small, red box with his name engraved into it. While it could not be seen by just anyone, Hinata could tell that her elder cousin was shaking. Taking a deep breath, Neji slowly slid the lid off of the box and let it fell clumsily to the navy blue carpet below.

"..." If at all possibly, Neji was even more shocked and confused then when he read the letter.

He slowly took each of the small items out of the box and placed them onto the blue glass coffee table. _What are these? And why so many?_

"...what are they...?" Ino started. For once she was at a lost for words.

"Tattoos?" Sakura whispered and Sasuke nodded. Naruto's blue orbs widened as did Kiba's, Hinata's and Ino's. Shikamaru sighed lazily and muttered a "Troublesome, another puzzle."

"Maybe It's not a puzzle?" The Kazekage spoke, finally. Neji's eyes' popped back into his head and he turned his silver eyes to meet shocking teal ones. Neji's head bobbled up and down and he placed himself on a empty loveseat. He set the red box down beside him. Across the room, Sakura's eye's widened suddenly as she picked up the lid Neji had discarded earlier.

"Um, Neji...?"

Neji looked up into eyes and took note of her confused look.

She sighed and walked up the the Hyuga prodigy. Sakura lifted up the red box and placed it on the table in front of them so she wouldn't sit on it as she sat beside the coffee haired man. Sighing again, she held out her hand and Neji took what she held.

"Another note..." The Hyuga stated.

"Another note". She agreed.

_**"Neji,**_

_**Unfortunately, I must inform you of yet another secret."**_

Neji read out loud.

"Hmm", Sasuke sighed, pulled Naruto against his chest. Sakura frowned and Garra walked over to where she and Neji sat together. Garra received looks from both Sasuke and Ino.

"A Byakugan's s-secret?" Hinata questioned.

"Most likely," Neji replied and continued to read out loud.

**_"If I am correct, Hiashi Hyuga has presented you with the 'Hyuga branch family heirloom', the Tortuga. These items allow you to keep your loved ones under your watchful eyes for three days at a time. By activating your Byakugan, you will be able to see the wearer of each Tortuga even if they are out of your sight range of 50 meters (or more of you have been training with your uncle). This gift and power was brought upon you the moment you received your curse mark. To activate the Tortuga, the Tortuga must be placed in plain sight of you, my son, on the skin of the wearer. Then you must gently place a kiss on the center of each Tortuga. The Tortuga allows the wearer's strength to double until they take a hit. When the Tortuga and the Byakugan are together, the Byakugan can not be fooled by a genjutsu even if a illusion is created with chakra circulatory systems. _**

_**I do wish you the best of luck my son. Remember, I am always with you. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Hizashi Hyuga."**_

Neji placed the note back down onto the coffee table in front of himself, Sakura and Garra. Sakura placed a hand on Neji's shoulder,

"Are you alright?" He shrugged her hand off.

"Yeah..." Sakura gave him a small smile and he returned it.

"Well," Ino started. "I guess maybe, we should start unpacking?"

Hinata nodded, "But who's sharing a room with who?"

Naruto raised his hand, "I call the teme!"

"I call Shikamaru!" Ino squealed.

"I called Hinata!" Kiba yelled. Both he and Hinata blushed. Neji shot Kiba his famous 'death glare' towards Kiba.

Neji sighed. _Sakura and Garra? Great...just great..._

"I'll take the couch...?" Sakura said. Neji looked down. He didn't know why, but he seemed almost hurt that Sakura didn't want to share a room with him. Garra seemed to notice this.

"No need, there are two beds in each room, you'll stay with Neji. I'll be fine on the couch." Garra smiled towards Sakura and she nodded. The Kazekage turned to Neji and received an almost grateful look.

Neji was lost a world of his own confusion. _What is this feeling? So sudden, and new?_

"Then its time to unpack!" Ino cooed happily.

"Right" Sakura agreed. Blushing slightly, she made her way past her new room mate and down the hall followed by Ino, Hinata and Sasuke.

Though the old, big and blue house was in fact huge, it is only one level.

Ino turned towards Sakura and Hinata "The three of us will take rooms on this side of the hallway, Sasuke, you and Naruto can share that room." Sasuke nodded and headed across the hall to a bedroom beside a bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Sakura! Neji! Are you two done unpacking?" Ino yelled down the hall so she could be heard from her spot in the kitchen.

"Hn" Neji stated as he walked past Ino and into the kitchen. Hinata handed him a cup a green tea. "Thanks." He gave his cousin a small smile which she returned.

"Hey," Sakura asked as she followed Neji into the kitchen and thanked Hinata after she handed her a cup of tea as well. "Where's Panda, Sasuke and Naruto?"

"They're helping Naruto unpack." Kiba announced. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"They needed help?" Ino laughed.

"Yeah, what a drag." Shikamaru sighed while rolling his dark brown eyes.

"You think everything is a drag, Shikamaru!" Ino giggled and placed a kiss on her boyfriends cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi!" Naruto called to Sasuke and Garra as he opened the closet door.

"What now dobe?" Sasuke asked poking his head into the close and walking in, Garra following close behind him.

"Look! Look up! Look up there!" Naruto cried happily as he proved his discovery of the attic.

"What about it." Garra questioned.

"Let's have a look inside!"

"It might not be safe." Sasuke said with a slight hint a worry in his voice.

"It should be!" Naruto called as he grabbed a latter that just happened to be leaning against the back wall of the walk in closet.

"He's right," The Kazekage of sand admitted. "Tsunade wouldn't send us here it this house wasn't safe."

"Yeah Sasuke! Granny Tsunade said this was our **safe** house!" Naruto called as he began to climb the huge latter. "Come on Garra! I'm sure this latter can fit two people!"

Garra nodded and went against his better judgment. He reached Naruto at the top of the latter and placed his hand beside the blondes'. Together they pushed up and the door to the attic was blown away.

"Wow! I guess we don't know our own strength."

"Something doesn't seem right." The Kazekage stated.

"Do you sense it too?" Sasuke called up to the two six-teen year olds. "That huge amount of chakra, do you sense it?"

"Hn. I do" Garra admitted.

Suddenly, a blinding red light flashed from the attic causing each ninja to close his eyes. A costly mistake.

Both men on the latter were gone.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled. In a matter of seconds the group that resided in the kitchen were standing around the door to the closet.

"NARUTO! Garra!" Sasuke yelled again.

"Neji-nii-san..."Hinata started as she turned to her older cousin, "I-I think it's time to break out that gift of protection."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------**----**

**Alaina-** Wooohooo! Another chapter completed! Well, if you have any questions about they lay out of the 'safe' house or anything just let me know! I also don't own the word/place Tortuga.

**Ino- **As always, tell us what you think in a review!

**Naruto**- I better not die!!!!!

**Sasuke, Alaina and Sakura- **-Ties Naruto to a tree then smiles widely-

**Sakura- **Every, lets go out for ramen!

**Neji and Alaina-** Sasuke's buying!

**Ino- _Review please!!!_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**See that purply button tell you to review? Well? Go on, push it! We all know you want to!.**


	7. Out of their element

**Unique Attractions**

_Out of their element_

Notice- Naruto is not mine. But if I just happen to ''roll up the rim to win'' and I win millions of dollar, than Naruto will be mine, Believe it!

**Alaina- **Okay remember this; Dono means: Lord.

Heika means: Majesty.

Ue means: "Above" and, appropriately, denotes a high level of respect.

Hai means: Yes.

And Kakka mean: Your Excellency.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dono...?" A frail boy, looking no older than sixteen stepped into a dark and counseled room, stopping in front of a a large dark shadow and knelt before it. His long mahogany hair was tied into a half ponytail and fell over his blue eyes and covered the right side of his pale face as he waited.

A tall man sat waiting in a large, dark stone throne. He slowly looked up reviling stone cold, black eyes at the sound of his title, 'lord'.

"Your Excellency, we have captured them! The two ninja's you requested, they are being held in the dungeons, Sir"

The man lost in his own darkness growled. "I do not remember me saying to lock them up..." He let out an angry sigh. "Do you think of me as stupid, Torao?" The man turned his head and narrowed his eyes while they became a shocking shade a blood red. A complete tomoe seal was also reviled. "Or is it you, Naoko?"

"No Heika! Of course not!" A slim girl with wildly curly teal hair and golden eyes stepped out from behind a large poll. She carried a frighten look on her dark skinned face and shook her head violently. "No! Itachi-ue! Never!"

"Your pathetic! The both of you!" Itachi slid off the stone throne and stepped into the direction of his subordinates, Torao and Naoko. He removed a black cape from around his neck reviling more layers of dark colored clothing. Blue and gold widened abnormally with fear as they stared at Itachi's activated Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Now!" The Uchiha yelled, "Go! Release them and bring them to me! Keep them unharmed! They will be doing our 'dirty' work." He snickered to himself. "What are you waiting for?! GO!"

"Hai!" The trusted pair fled the seen quickly to escaped their master's anger and dashed down stone stairs to the dungeons.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay...so...there was a blinding red light...and you closed your eyes then when you opened your eyes...Naruto and Panda were...gone...?" Sakura sighed and Sasuke nodded. Hinata appeared from the kitchen and headed Sasuke a cup of tea.

"Thank you" He whispered.

"We will find them." Hinata smiled. Sasuke attempted to give a smile and Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder.

Kiba and Shikamaru emerged from the bedroom beside a bathroom, the room that Naruto and Sasuke shared.

"Well, clearly we were not sucked into an attic." Kiba looked down. "There's no telling how were going to get to what ever world there in now."

"So very troublesome..."Shikamaru sighed and Ino gave him a deathly glare while shoving her elbow into his rib cage.

"Well..." Ino started, "what if we all head to the bedroom and have a look around?"

"That's not a bad idea," Sakura agreed. "After all, fourteen eyes are better than four."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up to find herself in a world darker than the one in which she saw while she was asleep. Her dark brown locks were no longer tied up neatly, but simply it looked as if she had fallen off a cliff.

Something beside her moaned and tossed lightly, back and forth. She managed to pick herself up despite the bruises and dried blood around her wrist from frozen metal handcuffs had been removed from hours ago. She crawled over to the moaning figure and placed a soft finger over his lips. His dark hair fell out of his large, dark eyes as he sat up.

"Your okay!" He whispered to her.

A small smile formed on her lips. "I love you".

"I know you do," He assured her. "And I love you. We going to make it out of here alive, I promise!" He whispered loudly.

There was a low, loud sound from across the hall. Through the bars of their cell the two team mates could see to very familiar faces.

The girl gasped and her large brown eyes grew larger. "Naruto! Garra!"

The blonde man shifted, "Garra, get off me!"

Teal eyes narrowed and Garra moved his body off the blondes. "Sorry".

"Where are we...?" Garra asked, not really knowing if he wanted an answer or not.

"Well," the girl started to explain, her usually high voice sounded lower as it vibrated off cement walls into Naruto and Garra's ears. "We're clearly in some kind of dungeon..."

"Hn." Garra replied.

The girl looked down, say didn't know what else to say.

"There were other prisoners in here too," The man announced and slowly stood up. His unusually outfit was cover in dust.

_How long have these two been here...? They weren't even at the meeting Old lady Hokage called just a while back. _Naruto thought.

"That's right!" The girl shrieked her voice sounding much more normal. She dusted off her capris. "There was a man in here, not too long ago. He said something about us being near...the Land of Rain. But were being held captive...by...um well...Itachi Uchiha."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!" Naruto hollered, finally coming to his senses.

"Well, Naruto-kun-" The tall man was cut off by the sound of foot steps running down the largely spaced stone stairs.

A young man halted at the end of the stairs. He carried a suspicious and scared expression, a small lantern and a small rusty key. Someone else stood behind him and spoke.

"Itachi-dono is ready for you now."

The man named Torao walked over to the cage holding the male and female ninjas.

"Lets go," Torao started. "Itachi-sama has great plans for you." Torao and Naoko shared a maniacal laugh.

Together the evil pair dragged the Konoha ninjas up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji nodded in agreement with Sakura and quickly made his way to and from the living room. He returned with the gift of protection from his father.

"Just in case..." He sigh.

The group walk closely together down the narrow hallway.

"Do...do you feel that?" Ino asked as she clung to Shikamaru's arm.

"If by that you mean a large, murderous charka...then yes, I feel it too..." Sakura frowned trying not to act too afraid. After all, she _was_ walking next to **the** I'll-kill-you-with-just-one-poke, Neji Hyuga.

"Hn." Neji stated. _Sakura looks frightened... **You should try to lessen her fear. **_Neji blinked. This was not the greatest time for his 'Inner Self' to kick in.

Kiba place his right hand on door handle and Sasuke gave him a nod. Hinata gasped and Kiba wrapped his left arm around her waist protectively. Neji growled.

"Relax your Hyuga-ness, Kiba wouldn't do a thing to harm her." Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Neji smiled back. It was a very, **very** small smile, but it was visible. And you didn't even need to squint to see it. Sakura blushed and looked down and Ino smiled at the pair.

Kiba hadn't had a chance to completely turn the door knob, for the door was forced open.

Being forced to the ground from the pressure of the opening door, each man protectively covered the women's bodies with their own. Neji over Sakura, Ino under Shikamaru, Kiba over Hinata and Sasuke beside Sakura, holding her head down.

Another brilliant, blood red light showered the ninja's as they laid motionless on the ground.

Neji stood up and offered his hand to a blushing Sakura. She let him help her up which caused her to pull a Hinata, and become a flaming red ball of embarrassment. Everyone was now on their feet and completely unharmed.

"W-Where are we?" Hinata cried.

Two very familiar faces appeared in a flash of sand and leafs.

"Your in a village near the Land Of Rain." The female spoke. Her clothes were clean once again and her hair fixed into it's Chinese style.

"Your all in great danger here! Hurry! You must come with us!" The man cried happily. "Come on!"

The man and woman turned around, quickly hiding their eyes as they shone in an intense shade of red.

The group sent by Tsunade followed the people, appearing to be their friends.

"**_DO IT NOW!" _** A loud voice screamed out into the darkness. Lighting struck and the two in front turned around.

Neji's eyes widened as the two started to attack, their eye's red and voice unlike they should. Their voices and actions were clearly being controlled.

_Itachi!? _Sasuke thought. Weapons and kicks where being thrown, barely being dodged. After knocking out Hinata, Ino, Kiba and Sasuke the possessed man and women faced the ninjas' left standing, Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru. The woman laughed, a dry and manly laugh. It clearly didn't belong to her. Staring into their eyes the three ninja could tell, they didn't want to be doing this...

The man stood close to Neji and grinned widely while his unique eyes could project only sadness. He lifted his green clad arm and threw orange smoke bombs at the three ninja.

Shikamaru stared to fall, his eyes becoming slits as he fell to the ground. He was unconscious. Neji glanced back at Sakura, she too was drifted in and out of consciousness.

Neji was too. It took all the strength he had just to speak. _We are definitely out of our element here..._

"Lee..." He whispered to his friends, "Ten...ten..."

_**To be continued. **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alaina-** Well, how was that? I'm not too sure what to make of this chapter...Let me know what you think though!

Reviews mean the world to me, so **please** review!

And thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my last few chapters, I love you guys!!!! -hands everyone a large cookie- So chow for now! There will definitely be an update before Easter. )


	8. The Prophecy

**Unique Attractions**

Chapter 7

_The prophecy _

Notice- I will own Naruto when I walk out of the local Tea Shop, run into Masashi Kishimoto and buy him icecream. When this happens, i'll be sure to let you know. (:

**Alaina-** Hello! I'm SO sorry about the lateness of this chapter!

**Neji- **Well that what happens when you go on an unexpected vacations...sheesh.

**Alaina- **Heh. That was awesome. I was in the Mountain Country (aka the Land of the Wild Newfs, aka Newfoundland) for THREE weeks without warning until the night before! YES, THREE weeks without a computer! At least I wrote this chapter on the 16-thousand hour flight! So here it is. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji awoke to a familiar, soft green chakra flowing over his stiff body. Yet he could not tell who's chakra it was.

"Neji...?" A woman spoke to him. Her voice was clam and sounded concerned about him, making Neji feel needed. "Neji?" He wanted to answer her. But he couldn't.

"Neji...?" She questioned again. "Neji, it's Sakura..."

Nothing.

He couldn't move his body. The only thing he was capable of was screaming to her, in his head.

"Neji...please, it's Sakura. I'm holding your hand right now...please...if you can register who I am, please squeeze my hand."

No squeeze.

"Neji...it's Sakura, I have short pink hair. Um...green eyes and..." How else could she describe herself?

Ino came up behind Sakura from across the cell the eleven ninjas were trapped in. "Sakura is your roommate!"

Still, nothing.

"I have an idea," Kiba slid over to the two girls, Hinata gliding along by the hand. Bending down to Neji's pale ear, he gently whispered softly so only he, Neji and Hinata could here, "Sakura is the girl that Hinata and I have decided your violently falling for..."

A light squeeze.

"Neji?!" Another light squeeze, shortly followed by a slightly tighter one. _"Oh thank Kami-sama!" _

A small smile formed on Sakura's lips as Neji slowly came back to their world the way that both her and Shikamaru did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi-dono?" A frail female voice questioned. He looked up, his eyes daring her to speak to him again.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you master, but phase one is complete, the Konoha ninjas are locked in the largest cell in sector 4. The two we um...'borrowed' are trapped there as well. Everything is running smoothly!"

"Hn..." The eldest Uchiha stated.

"One more thing, Uchiha-sama, we have brought in the other hostage as you requested. Torao is placing her in sector 1, along with the mud..."

"Good. Anything else?"

"N-n-no..." Naoko stuttered while praying for her life.

"Then go to Torao, tell him I wish to share a word with him. Stay with the Konoha hostage. Now!"

"H-hai!"

Moments later Itachi's requested visitor had arrived, his blue eye shinning with great fear.

"Execution order 82... for both women."

Blue eyes became an unimaginative size. _"The hostage...and...Naoko...no"_

"Yes." Itachi said coolly, reading Torao's thought's. "..Now go!"

"Yes...master..."

"Oh, and Torao? Our guests are weak. They will be no fun to play with unless they are as strong as they can possible be. Send them back for now. And leave them the note...if only fair if they know they can not escape their fates.."

"The note...**The** Prophecy?!"

"The Prophecy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune looked up at the black horizon of a starless night. _Where am I? _

Shizune hugged herself in an attempt to stay warm, the bitter cold penetrated to her weak bones. The mud around her clung to her black boots begging for entrance to freeze her feet. _Gen-jutsu?_

She struggled to keep her hold on the wooden plank she had been tossed upon.

Shizune wiped her dirty bangs from her face, she looked up, hearing the soft trotting of feet. Her heart beat quickened in hope.

"Hello...? Help! Please!"

The sound stopped, Shizune's chest tightened in fear. _Had She imagined it all?_

_"Shizune-san?"_

"Who are you?! How do you know my name?!"

A small laugh emitted from above, echoing across the dead swamp,

"Help me!"

_"Now Shizune-san, the dead don't make request,"_

'"I'm not dead!," Shizune stated. _Right? _Right! She was in pain. The dead can not feel!

_"No, but it can easily be made,"_

Silence. She waited for an answer. Or...what she thought would be one.

Nothing.

She heard rhythmic chirping of crickets swallowed the still air, it got louder and louder until Shizune was _sure_ she _had_ gone _crazy._ . Her breathing quickened and her vision blurred. She was losing her grip on the sinking plank and her head and heart felt heavy, the mud enveloped her up to her neck as the plank continued to sink...

Mud made thick by blood.

Her body became light and she no longer felt pain. She tried to say something, but Shizune knew there would be no one worth her efforts... A girl with wild and curly teal hair laughed lightly, her golden eyes sparkling with fear, excitement and grief. She smiled her last smile, for she too would soon face the same fate.

Fate was not a kind thing.

All things considered,

The dead don't make request.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's ocean blue eyes flutter open and closed several times before he register where he was, _The 'safe' house?! How the hell did we arrive here? When?!_

Onyx eyes slowly start to open and revealed the world and re-entrance to the safe to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Teme!" Naruto cheered and hugged the dazed, half asleep man beside him. Sasuke simply breathed into Naruto orange and black clad chest and wrapped his arms around waist.

Sasuke sighed again closed his charcoal eyes and lifted his head onto Naruto shoulder and kissed his neck gently.

Naruto smiled and noticed Neji, Lee and Kiba starting to stir, all facing the same way as him. Back to the door. Once fully awake, Lee lifted his head and noticed everyone in the room had been placed at face a small wall and window. Neji caught sight of this and slowly turned his head, the other men following his lead and Sasuke opening his eyes, wildly.

"What the...?" Naruto questioned.

"Wake everyone else up now!" Sasuke hollered.

The men nodded in agreement, rolling over to the other and shaking them violently and hushing once they awoke.

Many long and slightly confusing moments past as Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Garra, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Sasuke all peered at the messily, bloody written message that was slowly starting to drip down the white painted walls in the room Naruto and Sasuke were suppose to be sharing.

"Oh Kami-sama..." Sakura stated, in too much shock to continue her thought. Neji noted her discomfort as Ino nodded towards him encouragingly. Taking in a breath he placed his hand on her shoulder. _Why does this feel so right?_

"What does it mean?" Hinata questioned glancing at the dripping message once again.

Simultaneously, Tsunade's elite ninjas' and Garra reread the message in their heads.

**Sixteen years after his imprisonment, HE will raise again.**

**The Leafs yellow flash's prisoner.**

**Crimson will mix with crimson.**

**The blood will be repaid.**

**HIS holder will suffer the fate he was given.**

**A father's mistake.**

**A father's child.**

" 'The Leaf's yellow flash?' " Garra questioned peering down in thought.

"..."

Green eyes widen. And a female body jolted up remembering her mentor's words.

"Sakura?" Naruto, Sasuke and Neji looked concerned as Garra spoke.

"The Leaf's yellow flash...was the forth Hokage!"

All eyes were on the pink haired medic-nin.

"And his son?" Ino inquired.

"...I don't know" Sakura admitted.

"Hey...?" Kiba moved from his position on the floor, holding Hinata to the message painted on the wall. "What's this?"

Kiba raised his hand, cut from his earlier fight, to the wall and brushed a large smudge of mud from underneath the last word, as if covering something.

Clearing off the dirt carefully with help from Sasuke and Hinata one word became unhidden.

One word.

One name.

Carefully written in black ink...

**Naruto.**

TBC.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alaina-** So? Worth the wait? I hope so!

Send me feed back! I love hearing from readers! If possible can you answer these questions?

1. Are you enjoying this story so far?

2.Is the writing style, grammar and spelling decent?

**Thanks again guys! ALMOST 3000 HITS! HOORAY**!

So, without further ado,

**Review away!**


End file.
